


Someone Is Waiting

by missdibley



Series: Conversation Hearts [6]
Category: British Actor RPF, Suburban Shootout, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, Unrelated (2007), Unrelated (2007) RPF, Wallander (UK TV), Wallander - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Valentine's Day, long distance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 23:03:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6028714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missdibley/pseuds/missdibley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a quiet Valentine’s Night at Magnus and Halla’s. That is, when son Håkan isn’t singing and daughter Maggy isn’t fretting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone Is Waiting

_Wait for me, I'm ready now_  
_I'll find you if I can!_  
Stephen Sondheim, “Someone Is Waiting”

* * *

“You are seventeen, going on eighteen…”

“Shut up.”

“I am te-en, going on eleven…”

“Hake, I warned you…”

“Maggy, be nice to your brother. He’s just practicing.”

“Well why can’t Hake, sorry, I mean Rolfe the telegram boy, go practice up in his room?”

“The acoustics are better here in the dining room.”

“It’s for dining not singing.”

“I’m the dinner entertainment, then. Right Pa?”

“What’s that, Håkan? Karaste, what’s going on?”

“Go back to your crossword, baby.”

“Yes, dear.”

“But now the dinner entertainment is ruining our appetites.”

“Mom!”

“Maggy, apologize to your brother.”

“Only if he leaves the table.”

“I haven’t even finished my doughnut!”

“Håkan, take that doughnut down to the TV room.”

“Mom! I have to practice!”

“Daddy recorded _The Sound of Music_ last week. You can sing along with it. Magnus?”

“Yes, love?”

“Take Håkan downstairs. Go watch the movie with him.”

“Hake, my boy, mind if your dad gives it a miss?”

“Sure. If you let me eat your doughnut.”

“Deal.”

“Thanks. Bye! C’mon Moomin.”

“Magnus!”

“What? He’s ten. He can watch a movie by himself. And besides I’m expecting something.”

“I thought the UPS truck came already.”

“Special delivery.”

“Fine. Give me your plates, then.”

“Need help, Mama?”

“No, Magnolia. Keep your seat. I know you’re still waiting.”

“Mom…”

“It’s okay. I know.”

“Thanks, Mama.”

“What’s Mama talking about?”

“Bill.”

“Oh?”

“He said he’d call. He hasn’t.”

“When did he say he’d call?”

“Last time I talked to him. Two days ago.”

“Is he still in Kenya?”

“No, Papa. He’s been back at school since Christmas.”

“I’m sorry we couldn’t go to London for New Year’s.”

“It’s okay. It was Aunt Helen’s turn to come anyway.”

“That was nice, wasn’t it?”

“It was. Why didn’t Uncle Oakley come this time? Why was it just her and the kids?”

“Baby, I don’t know.”

“You think they might…”

“Oh darling. Come here.”

“Sorry, Papa.”

“It’s alright.”

“She just seemed so sad.”

“I know, love.”

“I can’t help it.”

“Don’t ever apologize for that. It’s okay to cry.”

“Okay.”

“I love you.”

“I know. I love you too, Papa.”

“Here’s some tea, Maggy.”

“Thanks, Mama.”

“What’s going on? Magnus?”

“We were talking about Oak and Helen.”

“Ah.”

“They’ll be alright, won’t they, Mama?”

“Baby, I don’t know.”

“Okay.”

“But you know, no matter what happens, they love you so much. They always will.”

“I know, Mama.”

“Helen’s your godmother. Oakley is Hake’s godfather. They’re always going to be family.”

“Oh Pa…”

“Why are you all crying?”

“Hake, come here and hug your mother.”

“Um, okay.”

“Håkan, don’t blow your nose on your sleeve.”

“Sorry.”

“Oh! That’s the door.”

“Whoever’s been crying the least should get it.”

“Hake, you’re up!”

“But what if it’s an axe murderer?”

“It’s Valentine’s Day, not Halloween.”

“Okay.”

“Magnus, why do you look like that?”

“Like what?”

“Like the cat that just ate the canary.”

“Bill!”

“Maggy…”

“You asshole!”

“Mom, she said a swear!”

“Leave it, Håkan.”

“I should have called. I’m so sorry but there was so much I had to do…”

“I should have warned you, Bill. It’s been a bit of a day.”

“You knew about this, Daddy!”

“Magnus!”

“Well…”

“Baby, you know I hate it when you keep a secret from me.”

“It was a surprise for Maggy! And I know you can’t keep it shut when it comes to her!”

“But Bill visiting for Valentine’s Day…”

“Not just for Valentine’s Day, love.”

“Daddy?”

“Bill, why don’t you tell them?”

“Ah, I’m doing a study abroad.”

“Oh. Kenya again?”

“No. Here.”

“Here?”

“Yeah.”

“Here as in America?”

“Here as in Hyde Park. South Side. Spring term. Here until June.”

“Dad?”

“Yeah, Håkan?”

“Why are Maggy and Mom crying again?”

“They’re happy.”

“Oh.”

“Bill, take Maggy to Margie’s for ice cream. She might not stop crying for a while but don’t worry. They know her order.”

“Daddy, can I go with them?”

“You can’t. Don’t you have to finish watching your movie? And that’s still a whole doughnut in your hand, isn’t it?”

“Oh, right. Bye, Bill!”

“See you later, Hake.”

“Maggy, you need money for ice cream?”

“I think that whimper means ‘we’re okay’”.

“Enjoy the ice cream, Bill. When you get back, just let us know and we’ll drive you back to campus.”

“Thanks, Ms. Roque. Goodnight, Mr. Martinsson.”

“Good night, son.”

“You’re so mean.”

“What?!”

“Keeping her in the dark like that.”

“I thought she’d figure it out!”

“Sure you did. Jerk.”

“Let me make it up to you.”

“How?”

“Well…”

“Oh fine. I guess that will work.”

“You guess?”

“If you wanted a guarantee, you should have taken me to Margie’s.”

“There’s a pint of banana pecan in the fridge.”

“Bring it upstairs.”

“Yes, love.”

“Don’t forget the whipped cream.”

“I love you, Halla.”

“I love you, Magnus.”


End file.
